Sweet Dreams of You
by Emma's Angel
Summary: Ever wonder what B&A thought during the bedroom scene in "Angel"? ONESHOT COMPLETE


**I own nothing! It's all Whedon's!  
The title is borrowed from a Patsy Cline song, but on other realtions.  
I really hope you enjoy! Now on with the Show!**

**Sweet Dreams of You**

**by:Emma's Angel**

The large, wooden, Oak door stood wide open; allowing the calm spring breeze and warm moonlight to flow into the Slayer's house. The Slayer stood in the foyer as she held open the door to call out to her leaving guest.

"Good night," called Buffy loud enough her mother upstairs could hear her. "We'll met up soon and do that study thing!"

Carefully, Buffy walked forward and closed her front door…exposing her still lingering house guest.

Angel stood quietly behind the door, hands carefully tucked into his pockets as he watched his Slayer with way too much interest. He knew it was wrong to have such strong feels for her; he was only supposed to protect her. And good thing he happened to be stalking er, walking by.

Those three rather strong vampires had Buffy pinned against a chain link fence and they were about to decrease the Slayer population when Angel stepped in and punched one of them.

After a quick altercation, Buffy and Angel made a run for home base, making it within inches. That's when Buffy pointed out the bloody gash across Angel's ribs and insisted she bandage it. Angel removed his shirt and allowed the blond beauty to play nurse, while trying to keep control of his own emotions.

If it hadn't been for Buffy's mom arriving home, things could have gotten pretty hairy.

Now Angel watched Buffy as she motioned for him to follow her upstairs. Quietly the pair tiptoed past Buffy's mother's room and entered Buffy's. Upon entering inside, Angel instantly realized he shouldn't be here.

"Look, I should go," Angel told Buffy as he turned to go. "I don't wanna get you in anymore trouble."

"And I don't want to get you dead," was Buffy's response as she grabbed his arm.

"They could still be out there," Buffy said, referring to the three vampires that had attacked and chased them. Carefully, Buffy moved to the center of the room and examined the situation.

"So, uh….oh. Two of us. One bed."

"I'll take the floor," Angel said half smiling.

"Oh, no, that's not –," Buffy began to reply rather flustered.

"Believe me," Angel interrupted holding up one hand. "I've had a lot worse."

Buffy smiled softly at Angel as she realized he wasn't going to back down. Of course the moonlight peaking through her blinds silhouetting Angel's already gorgeous face wasn't helping. Snapping her brain back into the present day, Buffy motioned to Angel.

"Okay. Um, then why don't you check and see if the fang gang is still loitering, and um, keep you're back turned while I go change." Buffy looked shyly at the floor as she talked to Angel. Angel smiled at Buffy as her vulnerability shined through, endearing her even more to Angel. He smiled softly at her as he walked over to the other side of the room and looked out the window, knowing full well the "Fang Gang" was long gone for the night.

Buffy pealed off her top and slipped a tank top over her head. Glancing to her left, she noticed Angel still looking out the window from of the corner of her eye.

"It's okay to turn around now," she told Angel, as she walked over to the bed. Turning back to face Buffy, Angel lost most motor functions as he saw the Slayer in the process of taking her comforter off her bed.

"Y-You even look pretty when you go to sleep," he managed to say, instantly regretting the unguarded opening that showed to Buffy.

"Well, when I wake up, it's an entirely different story," Buffy brushed off, hoping to keep her reddening cheeks at bay.

She handed Angel the comforter and a pillow telling him "good night", before slipping under her own covers. Laying the pillow on the floor beside Buffy's bed, Angel lay down on the floor and placed the comforter over him.

A minute later, he heard Buffy's voice softly call him.

"Angel?"

"Hmm?"

"Do you snore?" Angel chuckled inside at the nervous sounding question. He couldn't help himself.

"I don't know," he replied. "It's been a long time since anyone's been in a position to tell me."

Buffy smiled, but Angel could hear the stifled gasp as she snuggled into bed and fell asleep.

Buffy suddenly sat up in bed. She thought she had heard something. Careful not make noise, Buffy pulled back the covers and stepped quietly to the window. Peering through her blinds, she scanned the neighborhood.

Nothing. Must have been a cat or something.

Climbing back into bed, she heard a noise from the other side. Leaning over the side, she saw Angel's sleeping form.

Quietly she watched as his chest rose and sank in rhythm with his breathing. What small lighting was filtering in through the street light or the moonlight, the beams cast themselves over Angel's alabaster skin. His eyes, once brilliant and dark brown, were closed and made him ever more the picture of his namesake, if that were possible.

Buffy reached out her hand over Angel's face and carefully cupped her hand in the air to make it appear as though she were actually touching him. She traced every line and curve of his face, burning it to memory. And to answer her question; the answer was no, Angel did not snore.

Laying her head on her arm, Buffy continued to trace Angel's face and watch him sleep. Soon she was back asleep too.

Angel carefully opened his eyes and looked around. Above him he saw a ceiling that was not his. To his left, he could see a small vanity, the cross he gave to Buffy dangling from a metal necklace holder.

That's when reason came back and Angel glanced to his right.

Above him, Angel could see Buffy's arm dangling from the side of the bed. Careful not wake her, Angel sat up and noticed then, that Buffy's head was resting on her other arm at the side of the bed, like she had fallen asleep watching him. A few strands of blond hair had fallen from her crown and covered her face like a small veil.

At first Angel reached out to move them, but held back. The urge to touch the sleeping beauty was too tempting. Finally, his will power lost out, and Angel gently placed her hair back off her face. She began to move, lightly moaning as she did sending Angel's willpower a whole different direction.

But Buffy did not wake and Angel continued to watch Buffy in her tranquil repose. Her even breaths taking her deeper into sleep.

"I don't deserve you," Angel whispered to himself. The longer he watched, the deeper in love he fell. It was wrong. He knew if Buffy ever found who he really was he would never live to see another moon rise.

And somehow he kept thinking he would die without touching her.

Carefully, Angel stood up beside the bed and placed his arms around Buffy. Gently, he lifted her back onto her own pillow. Resting her head on the pillow, Angel pulled the covers over her and turned towards the floor.

"Angel?" her soft voice called out in half-sleep.

"Shh," Angel said as he leaned over the side once more. "I'm still here," he assured the sleeping Slayer. "I'll always be here."

Buffy smiled as she snuggled deeper under the covers.

"You'll always be my girl," Angel whispered softly into Buffy's ear before he too, snuggled under his covers and waited for sleep to claim him.

**My muses kept telling me I needed to write this! Now they are starving for some reviews! So click that little button to you're left and let me know what you thought!! Feedbacks are like a must!! lol **


End file.
